


Ligado a você - Stuck on you

by Pipezinha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And this is not the end of story, Buck is a very good friend, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe to good, Nor a damsel in distress, Sex is good to relax, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark is an Asshole, no promises
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Tony sempre tem certeza de tudo, mas é muito ruim ao lidar com sentimentos. Principalmente em perceber os sentimentos dos outros. Steve está cansado de perdoar tudo e justificar as mancadas do namorado. Bucky chega à Nova Iorque e... as coisas esquentam um tantinho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> É uma história de ficção, sem fins lucrativos, feita de acordo com os desejos da aniversariante. Vai ter homens enormes se pegando gostoso, não gosta, não leia, mas também não me encha o saco.  
> Marvel Comics/Movies é propriedade intelectual da Marvel, graças a Deus. Seus personagens não me pertencem nem a vocês. Parem de pagar mico reclamando "oh, o que fizeram com o MEU..."

**LIGADO A VOCÊ (STUCK ON YOU)**

 

Não que a vida ao lado de Tony Stark fosse um mar de rosas o tempo todo, mas Steve tinha a impressão que os maremotos tinham ficado mais frequentes. E ele nunca se considerou um bom marinheiro.

 

Tudo que ele fazia irritava o (namorado? amante? namorido? caso?) outro. Por mais que ele fosse paciente e compreensivo, ele não era um franguinho dependente e submisso. Mesmo na adolescência, quando ainda era um moleque mirrado, ele sempre se recusou a abaixar a cabeça. A lembrança da Pepper lhe dizendo _“Boa sorte com esse turrão. Você vai entender como é logo logo.”_ espocou diante dos seus olhos fechados. Era horrível ter que dar razão a ela.

 

-... e aposto que você não está ouvindo uma palavra do que eu estou dizendo! - gritou Tony, esmurrando a mesa. - Não é sempre assim? Eu sou apenas o moleque mimado tendo um ataque de birra?

 

O capitão Rogers suspirou. Até esse simples gesto fez com que a ira de Tony aumentasse.

 

-Por que todo mundo suspira e rola os olhos quando eu falo? Cansei de ver meu pai...

 

-Por favor, de novo, não. Não vamos colocar Howard na discussão novamente. Eu não sou seu pai. Eu não sou a Virginia. Você não é mais adolescente e não está sendo um moleque mimado. Apenas está vendo só um lado. O que mais lhe convém, digamos. Eu não suspirei de exasperação. Suspirei porque eu estou cansado.

 

-Oh! A gente sempre se esquece que você é humano, apesar do soro.

 

-Sim, eu sou humano. Mas o cansaço físico não me incomoda. Me incomoda são as constantes discussões sobre o que é certo e o que é errado, você sempre se colocando como dono da verdade absoluta, porque o gênio da casa é você. Me incomoda que você queira modificar o mundo à sua vontade, porque as SUAS experiências de vida te mostraram alguma coisa. Me incomoda que quando você descobre que está errado você me beija e quer fazer “sexo de trégua” ao invés de pedir desculpas. ISSO sim, é muito cansativo.

 

-Fazer amor comigo é cansativo? - havia mágoa E malícia nas palavras.

 

-Não distorça minhas palavras. Você me entendeu. Acho melhor a gente dar um tempo.

 

-Ah, meu Deus. As palavras malditas. Você sabe que não existe de fato esse negócio de “dar um tempo”.

 

-Eu preciso pensar, longe de você gritando comigo.

 

-E onde você iria? Alugamos seu apartamento quando você veio morar comigo.

 

-Existem hotéis na cidade. E eu tenho amigos morando aqui.

 

-Sei bem que tipo de “amigos”. - Tony fechou os olhos e esfregou as laterais do rosto. - Se você sair por aquela porta, não saia só com uma bolsa. Leve as malas porque não tem volta.

 

-Por Deus, Stark, como pode ser tão orgulhoso e inflexível?

 

-Porque eu sou o Homem de Ferro, não de alumínio. - mas o sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão de dor quando a porta do quarto deles bateu. - Eu acho, meu velho, que não é a melhor hora para piadinhas infames. Melhor deixar meu escoteirinho de azul tomar um bom banho, esfriar a cabeça e chegar à conclusão que eu tenho razão sozinho. Se eu forçar muito a barra, periga tudo entortar... - e rindo foi ocupar a cabeça e as mãos.

 

Steve se sentou na cama com os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos. Bobagem insistir num relacionamento em que só um lado se esforça pra dar certo. Ele não queria ser daquelas esposas drama queen que fingem ir embora só para o cara dar o braço a torcer e implorar para ficarem, nisso o Tony tinha razão: se era pra sair, melhor levar tudo.

 

-E eu ainda sou das antigas, na minha época, os casais não se separavam na maioria das vezes. Eu acho que a geração de hoje é quem tem razão: se doer, não tem porque continuar. Mas... e quando dói ir embora? - Rogers se levantou da cama, abrindo os armários, procurando as malas grandes.

 

O que era só seu, que ele tinha trazido do apartamento e tinha comprado para si mesmo no ano e meio que ficaram juntos, coube em uma mala, uma caixa e uma bolsa de viagem. Steve levou tudo até o elevador.

 

Jarvis o contatou ali:

 

-Vai viajar, senhor Rogers? Quer que eu chame um táxi?

 

-Obrigado, Jarvis, não é necessário. Por favor, só avise ao seu patrão depois que eu já estiver fora do prédio.

 

-Sim, senhor.

 

Alguns andares antes do térreo, Visão entrou.

 

-Precisa de ajuda com a bagagem?

 

-Até dou conta sozinho, mas agradeço a ajuda, sim. Preciso pensar em como amarrar a caixa e a mala na moto para não cair.

 

-Se você quiser que eu leve alguma delas, é só me dar o endereço.

 

-Vou ficar no Hotel Lynx por uns dias. Depois eu me resolvo.

 

-Voltar às origens, Steve?

 

-Como dizem por aí, você pode tirar um garoto do Brooklyn, mas nunca o Brooklyn do garoto.

 

-Eu levo a mala, então. Te espero na porta.

 

Jarvis foi oferecer uma refeição ao seu mestre ocupado:

 

-Quer algo para o jantar, senhor?

 

-Steve já comeu? Será que eu devo caprichar num jantar romântico para amansar a fera?

 

-Se me permite a intromissão, não será necessário se preocupar com a refeição do Capitão Rogers, senhor. Ele desceu com seus pertences há mais de meia hora.

 

Tony inclinou a cabeça, pensativo. Inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar com um assovio no final.

 

-Então, meu caro Jarvis, café e sanduíches. Vou varar a noite trabalhando no meu novo projeto, agora que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. E me poupe do sermão sobre excesso de cafeína & pouco sono.

 

Com um mínimo de alarde, Steve Rogers se hospedou no Lynx. Ao terminar de descarregar as coisas no quarto e se despedir do Visão, seu celular tocou. Ele franziu a testa, mas sorriu ao verificar quem estava chamando.

 

-Bom timing, meu amigo. Onde você está?

 

-Acabei de chegar. Você está podendo falar? Não quero criar problemas com aquele seu namorado ciumento...

 

-Eu sou um homem adulto e meu namorado não é um carcereiro. Aliás, acho que já podemos citá-lo como ex-namorado, depois de hoje...

 

-Iiihh, conheço bem essas brigas de casal. Daqui a pouco vocês estão rolando pelo chão, aos beijos.

 

-Dessa vez talvez não. Já jantou?

 

-Acabei de chegar, estou no meu apartamento antigo. Não tem nem água na geladeira, para você ter uma ideia e eu não estou a fim de fazer compras na loja de conveniência . Quer sair para uma rodada de cerveja e burguers?

 

-Se você prometer não comer as suas batatas fritas E AS MINHAS, Bucky Barnes, posso pensar no seu caso.

 

-AH! Essa é boa. Sou EU mesmo o ladrão de batata frita oficial da casa, não é, Capitão Rogers?

 

-A gente resolve isso já. Tô passando daí em 10 minutos. Meu hotel é aqui no Brooklyn.

 

Steve foi a pé mesmo, a nostalgia acalmando seus nervos. Apesar de não ser o mesmo bairro do século passado, caminhar por aquelas ruas lhe dava uma sensação de pertencer a algum lugar. Para se saber para onde você vai é necessário saber de onde você vem.

 

“ _Estou filosofando e nem bebi ainda_ ” - riu ele, virando a esquina para encontrar um Bucky sorridente na calçada. Eles se abraçaram, deram pancadinhas nas costas, cada um enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e foram andando para um bar estilo pub que havia a poucas quadras dali. Conversaram sobre coisas banais durante um tempo, depois comeram em silêncio, puxando as batatas do prato um do outro...

 

O assunto Tony Stark só veio à baila na segunda rodada de cerveja.

 

-Eu não exatamente o melhor conselheiro nesse caso, afinal, eu nunca gostei do Stark, mas eu não gosto de ver você com esses faróis baixos.

 

-Não estou assim “de coração partido”... mas estou chateado por ele ser tão turrão e egoísta. Agradeço por você não me deixar jantar sozinho. Assim eu não fico ruminando besteira...

 

-Ué, não é pra isso que servem os amigos? Se você não quiser passar a primeira noite sozinho, tenho lençóis limpos. É só trocarmos a roupa de cama e você dorme lá em casa...

 

-Como nos velhos tempos?

 

-Espero que você tenha perdido o costume de babar no travesseiro...

Eles riram e tocaram os copos de cerveja...

 

Steve ligou para o hotel, avisando que ia demorar para voltar e perguntando se havia algum recado. Ao entrar no apartamento de Bucky, ele se perguntou porque não vivia AQUELA vida desapegada. O apartamento não era mais do que uma suíte com cozinha conjugada. O essencial para um homem solteiro, que não tinha parada.

 

-Depois de morar com o Stark, imagino que seja um choque uma quitinete tão pequena. Mas eu troquei a cama por uma box de casal.

 

-Ainda bem, porque a gente não ia caber na sua cama de solteiro agora. Daí, como eu sou visita, você ia ter que dormir no chão.

 

-Já dormi em lugares piores. Vamos tirar o pó do colchão e arrumar a cama.

 

Depois da cama arrumada, despiram-se, eram amigos de longa data, dormir só de cuecas não era constrangedor nem estranho. Mas uma hora depois, Bucky ergueu a cabeça no cotovelo e Steve ainda estava acordado, olhando pro teto.

 

-Se nem a cerveja te relaxou a ponto de você dormir, é porque você está mais chateado do que pensa...

 

-É um saco, ne? Mas estou. Pior, estou preso num monte de “e se...” - o loiro olhou de lado para o amigo – Por que eu fui embora com o Tony e não fiquei com você?

 

-Porque talvez eu seja tão ou mais complicado que seu Homem de Ferro. Não faça essa cara. Para os registros, eu morri, sumi do mapa, estive do lado contrário durante a Guerra Fria, até pouco tempo atrás eu AINDA estava, praticamente seu inimigo, Capitão América. Ainda há coisas obscuras na minha mente, alguns brancos na memória. Você não poderia ficar comigo, Magrelão.

 

-Já deixei de ser o Magrelão faz mais de 70 anos, Bucky. Mas eu ainda lembro como você sempre foi legal comigo quando eu mais precisei.

 

-Você quer me dar a dica de que precisa de mim agora. - Steve se virou na cama, encarando o moreno, que suspirou. - Ok, eu estou ciente de que é só por um tempo, até eu ir embora de novo. Mas e você? O quanto não vai mergulhar de cabeça numa ilusão?

 

-Quando é que vocês vão parar de achar que eu sou uma donzelinha romântica, ávida por um príncipe encantado?

 

-Nunca, porque é isso que você é, Steve, um romântico.

 

-Cara, há muito tempo eu deixei de ser o Virjão romântico, tá? - dito isso, o loiro foi se arrastando cama abaixo até ficar na direção da virilha do outro – Aprendi a gostar muito de sexo casual como todo mundo. - Abaixando a frente da cueca do outro, segurou a cabeça do pênis, dando uma lambida na ponta, tirando um sibilo do dono.

 

Com essa aprovação, Steve liberou todo o seu alvo do invólucro e segurando pela base, foi colocando aos poucos, lambendo bem para depois começar os movimentos de tira-e-põe, intercalando com massagens no escroto e só nas laterais com a língua. James precisou de muito esforço para se livrar daquela tortura maravilhosa.

 

Steve olhou para o amigo com as bochechas coradas e arfando. Barnes sorriu, recuperou o fôlego e derrubou o Capitão de costas na cama.

 

-Ok, espertinho, eu entendi o recado. Mas não é só você que tem seus truques, bonitão.

 

James começou por lamber os músculos bem definidos do peitoral do amigo, molhado de suor. Rodeou os mamilos com a língua, chupou, mordiscou e foi caminho da felicidade abaixo, dando um trato no umbigo e pulando de propósito o pênis. Preferiu abrir as pernas de Steve e mordiscar a parte interna das coxas, distraindo o outro. Quando achou que os gemidos e súplicas estavam do seu agrado, ele colocou o membro na boca, chupando até o dono se acostumar com a sensação morna. Foi quando ele começou a massagear as bolas do outro com sua mão de aço. O choque de temperatura fez Steve levantar meio corpo da cama e uivar.

 

Bucky começou a rir.

 

-Porra, cara, isso não se faz.

 

-O prazer é irmão da dor, não sabia? Você gostou, fala a verdade... Já está até pensando nessa minha mão em outros lugares, o que ela não é capaz... Confesse...

 

Steve ficou corado, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Bucky se levantou da cama apenas para pegar lubrificante e preservativos na bolsa.

 

-Então, meu querido, a diversão real começa agora. Bucky Barnes, agente do prazer total, ao seu dispor. - e fez uma reverência gaiata.

 

O lubrificante era do tipo que esquentava, James colocou num dedo de aço e começou a revezar os dedos dentro do canal do Capitão, até que ele se tornasse uma massa trêmula e implorante em cima da cama. Ao penetrar o loiro, James sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

 

-Imagine se meu pinto fosse de aço... Podíamos dispensar a camisinha...

 

Steve riu e beijou o outro. Com as duas extremidades conectadas, começaram a se mexer na cama, o beijo interrompido para Rogers gemer e arfar livremente, o corpo pesado de Barnes se chocando contra suas coxas, sua mão de aço em volta do pênis do Capitão, sincronizando as bombadas, o clímax chegando como o contador de uma bomba. Steve sucumbiu primeiro, arqueando as costas, gemendo profundamente. Seu corpo convulsionou e seus músculos internos apertaram o intruso no canal, Bucky não resistindo à massagem e mergulhando no vórtice igualmente.

 

Caíram na cama, totalmente imóveis e suados por alguns minutos. Quando o mundo voltou a fazer sentido, James saiu de dentro de Steve, tirou o preservativo, amarrou e jogou no lixo embaixo do criado mudo. Se deitou no travesseiro, suspirando.

 

-Magrelão, isso é bem melhor do que masturbar um ao outro como antes... está rindo por que?

 

-Porque se fosse a cama antiga, já teria quebrado. - Steve riu mais alto – mas você já deve ter comprado uma reforçada por isso mesmo, ne?

 

-Relaxado, agora?

 

-Muito mesmo. Meus olhos pesam... nem quero saber do amanhã.

 

-Amanhã, SE você ainda quiser, vamos até o hotel, pegamos suas coisas e trazemos pra cá. Eu vim porque uns primos Barnes pediram minha ajuda para reformar um bar com pier lá pro Norte e era minha chance de férias quase normais. Eles me chamaram porque eu posso reformar tudo em uma semana. Com a sua ajuda, faremos em até três dias. É a minha oferta.

 

-Sabe, eu vou aceitar. Nisso, você tem razão. Não podemos mais trazer nosso passado de volta, não sabemos como vai ser nosso futuro. Então vamos nos concentrar no presente, no AGORA. Vou com você, vou amar nossa semana de férias.

 

-Combinado, então. Boa noite, Magrelão.

 

Steve deu um selinho em Bucky.

 

-Boa noite, oh, todo poderoso agente do prazer Barnes.

 

E dormiram com um sorriso besta nos lábios.

 

“I'm stuck on you

I've got this feeling down deep in my soul

that I just can't lose

Guess I'm on my way

Needed a friend

And the way I feel now I guess

I'll be with you 'til the end

Guess I'm on my way

Mighty glad you stayed

Ligado a você

Eu tenho esta sensação no fundo de minha alma

e eu não posso perder

Eu acho que estou no meu caminho

Eu precisei de um amigo  
E da maneira como eu me sinto agora

eu acho que estarei com você até o fim

Eu acho que estou no meu caminho

E estou muito feliz por você ter ficado”

_Lionel Ritchie, Stuck on You._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Só para se localizar, aconteceu entre o final do Soldado Invernal e antes da Guerra Civil, com uma certa licença poética e muita boa vontade de vocês.  
> Não fui abduzida, nem estou escrevendo sob ameaça. É presente, como uma boa Stony depois eu vou resolver a situação, DEPOIS. Por hoje, Feliz Aniversário, Germana, é todo seu. 16/10/2016.


End file.
